


Arms Full

by Countess_Eliza



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, Babies, Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: One shots centering around the crew and their families. Requests open. LAST UPDATE: Scarlet has something very important to tell Wolf and her friends are more than willing to help. I don't own cover imagine. Rated T, just to be safe.





	1. The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction I've written for the Lunar Chronicals. I haven't been able to read them for a while, so I apologize in advance if the characters act OOC and if I get things about the cannon wrong.
> 
> This is the start of a bunch of one shots about the Rampion Crew and this families. I'm really excited about doing these. I've got a few ideas planned so far. I'm currently taking requests, if you have any.
> 
> I don't own the Lunar Chronicals.

Arms Full

Chapter One

The Surprise

Scarlet and Wolf

Two Years after Something Old, Something New

Scarlet knew it was a bad idea to tell Cress, Iko, Winter, and Cinder about her pregnancy before she told Ze'ev. Cress was squealing with delight. Iko was already discussing maternity clothes and how she had seen some cute overalls at the mall. Winter was dreaming of the baby. Scarlet could tell that she was already planning a baby shower. Cinder, for her part, congratulated her with a smile.

It was the first baby to be born into the crew. Everyone knew that it would be Scarlet and Ze'ev's. Cinder knew that there was no way she could get pregnant naturally. Cress and Throne's wedding was going to take place the next month. And Cress made it clear that she wanted to remain a virgin. Jacin hadn't proposed to Winter quite yet.

"What about names? Does Z know yet? Tell me everything!" Cress exclaimed. The thought of babies excited her. She couldn't wait to have a child of her own. Ever since she was young, Cress dreamed of holding a little baby girl in her arms. In her free time, Cress named all of her future children.

"No, Ze'ev doesn't know yet," Scarlet answered, sighing, "I don't know how to tell him."

Iko sprang up from her spot on the couch. "Ooh, what if you baked him a message?!"

Cinder rolled her eyes at the droid. "You gotta be more specific about 'baked him a message', Iko."

"Well, once I read this article about this girl who was a baker. To announce her pregnancy, she baked her husband cupcakes and put a little slip of paper in one that said 'You're gonna be a daddy soon'". Anyways, it was super cute. So maybe we do something like that for Ze'ev. I mean, the man's gotta love food," explained Iko.

Before Scarlet could answer, Winter was dragging her into the kitchen. Iko wasn't far behind. Cress was grinning uncontrollably. It felt nice to finally have friends that she could do silly things like this with. Cinder just shrugged over at Scarlet and joined her friends. The guys were out "doing stuff" so the girls had plenty of time to bake. Scarlet suspected that they were trying to help Thorne get ready for his wedding. But Wolf refused to tell her anything. The girls decided to get together for that day. After bits of small talk, Scarlet finally told them the news. Then all this happened.

"Let's make a simple French Vanilla Recipe. You know, because we're in France," said Iko, ducking into the pantry.

"Just don't make me sick, okay? Somethings just make me want to puke." Scarlet took a seat at the counter.

"Okay!" Iko came out with the bag of flour. "Cinder get out butter, sugar, baking powder, and eggs. Winter get the salt. Cress, you get out the milk."

Cinder opened the fridge door. "Why do I have to get out the most stuff?"

"Because you were the last one here, sorry honey." Iko didn't sound the least bit apologetic.

The girls got to work. After all the ingredients were gathered together, Iko started barking orders at everyone. Cress was in charge of stirring. Winter had to put the food away. Cinder was in charge of cleaning up the spill that was left on the floor. Iko seemed to be having a very good time being in charge. It was usually Cinder, who she fulfilled duties for.

"Again, Iko, why do I have all the dirty jobs?" Cinder questioned her friend.

"Because you have your own kingdom and moon. So I feel like it's my turn to be in charge."

"I should of just left you on Luna."

Scarlet was becoming very proud of herself for being able to keep her breakfast down for so long. Usually, she had rushed to the bathroom at this point. As Scarlet was priding in herself, Winter dropped an egg on the ground on accident. Following the egg was a drop of milk. Next was a pinch of flour.

For some reason the sight wanted Scarlet to throw up. But she tried to be strong. Out of everything, this was the one thing that made her sick. Cress was the first one to notice her discomfort.

"You alright, Scar?" she asked, as sweetly as possible.

Instead of answering, Scarlet ran to the bathroom. Cress followed her friend. When Scarlet was sick, Cress held her hair back. It was a feeling that Cress yearned for when she was younger and was sick. At night, Cress would dream about having a mother who would do small things for her. Holding her hair back was one. When Scarlet was done, her friend started rubbing circles on her back.

"Good girl. Good girl, Scar," Cress murmured, "Are you feeling better now?"

Scarlet nodded. But Cress still made sure that she was tucked in bed, before leaving her. Cress went back into the kitchen and retrieved a bowl from one of the cabinets. She placed it at Scarlet's bedside.

"Poor Scarlet- Friend," Winter commented.

"Indeed. Poor girl." Cinder glanced back at the room.

"Should we keep baking?" Iko wondered, "I don't want to make her sick again."

"I think she's sleeping. We'll be fine." Cress answered.

The rest of the process, which was mostly just cooking the treats, was in silence. None of the girls wanted to wake their friend. It wasn't just the fact that she was carrying Wolf's child, but also they had learned from experence not to wake Scarlet up from a nap. Once Thorne had accidently woken Scarlet up. Boy, did he regret being born.

When the oven beeped, barking at Winter to open to get the cupcakes out, Scarlet woke up. As soon as she smelled cupcakes, she leaned over the bowl that Cress had gotten for her and was sick again. This just seemed to be her life.

"Should we wake her up?" Cinder whispered when the cupcakes were done. The four of them were staring at Scarlet from her room's entryway.

"Probably not. Let's let her sleep. She can tell Wolf later. When they're alone," Cress answered, slowly closing the door to Scarlet's room.

"Aww! I wanted to record it!" Iko wined.

Best to wait.

When Wolf came home, he found his wife sound asleep in their bed. He looked at the sight for a bit before ducking into the closet. Scarlet always looked sweet in her sleep. She often slept on her stomach, her arms crossed above her head, and red curls laying on top of her arms. But today Scarlet was resting on her back, her arms were still crossed. There was something about her, that Wolf couldn't put his tongue on.

"I love you, Scar," Wolf whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you, too," she murmured. Suddenly, Scarlet felt very awake. "Come into the kitchen! I have a surprise for you!"

Scarlet proceeded to drag her husband into the kitchen. Wolf grinned. Scarlet seemed as bouncy as a child on Christmas morning. For a second, a feeling of fear came over her. What if she couldn't find the right cake? But fortunately, the girls had left one (which Scarlet assumed to be the right cupcake) separate from the rest. If it wasn't the right dessert, then Scarlet would just have to wait until Wolf had eaten all the cupcakes. Until he finally came to the one that announced her pregnancy.

"Eat this!" Scarlet demanded, shoving it in Wolf's face.

Wolf was more than happy to obey her. He took one big bite. As Wolf was about to take another bite, he noticed something strange inside of the treat. Paper? Wolf took it out and unfolded it.

I'm pregnant!

Scarlet was beaming at him from the other side. She threw the cupcake onto the counter. Wolf embraced his wife as hard as he could. Parents. They would be parents. Neither of them had parents that were there for them.

But that wouldn't happen with their own children.


	2. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Instense fluff ahead. And I mean INTESNSE fluff.
> 
> I don't own The Lunar Chronicales, The Greatest Showman, or The Scarlet Pimpernel.

Chapter Two

Partners

Scarlet and Wolf

Cress and Thorne

One month from The Surprise

It was almost three in the morning and Wolf still couldn't sleep. He had given up at midnight. But, of all nights, Scarlet was laying on his arm. It wasn't too bad, except, Wolf couldn't get up. So he lay awake, bored to death. There was no one to talk to this late at night. Except.

"Hi, little one," Wolf whispered to Scarlet's stomach, home to their child, "I'm your Papá and I love you so much. I promise, un peu, that I will always take care of you. Alright, bébé?" He stumbled a bit over the French that Scarlet had taught him. But Wolf was very proud of himself for making the words sound at least mostly right.

With that, Wolf did his best to kiss Scarlet's stomach. He started to imagine their child. Another read head like, Scar? Maybe, or perhaps the child would have his dark locks. Freckles like his wife or green orbs like himself? There were so many different ways to imagine them. Would they have a son or a daughter first? All Wolf knew was that no matter what, he would be there for them. For his wife. His children wouldn't have a childhood like his. No, they would be happy. Full of bliss. It would be far from Scarlet's experence as a kid, too. Wolf would never leave his family. Scarlet wouldn't either.

"Bien French," Scarlet murmured, in a husky voice.

Nice French. Wolf's face turned as red as his favorite food. A tomato. Scarlet was awake after all. She was probably waiting for him to do something like this all along. The traitor.

"Wait 'till Thorne hears 'bout this," Scarlet teased.

"Yeah and when Cress gets pregnant, he'll do the same exact thing. I assure you, Scar," he replied.

"True, true. Speaking of, their wedding's tomorrow."

"Wouldn't it be today?"

"I don't care anymore. Just go'ta sleep."

In the morning, (at least when Scarlet thought it acceptable to be awake) the couple was wakened with the roster. There had never been a time she hated the bird more than at that moment. Cursed animal.

"Have pity, please." Scarlet groaned, as if the roster could hear her.

"Remember Scar, the wedding's today," Wolf gently reminded her.

Scarlet got out of bed. "Fine."

After a brief breakfast, Scarlet went into her room to get dressed. The bridesmaid's dress that Cress had picked out was gray with a lace design near the top. As she was attempting to zip up the back, Wolf came in and slipped into the closet to get ready.

Why wouldn't the blasted dress zip up? It fit just fine when Cress bought it for her. But now the garment refused to be closed. Wolf came in at the right time. Seeing Scarlet getting so frustrated over a dress made him chuckle. In returned, Scarlet shot in a glare.

"If you think it's so funny, then you try it," she huffed at him.

Wolf glided over to his wife. He took the zipper from her hands and was able to seal up the back of the dress with ease. Before leaving his wife's side, Wolf kissed the back of her neck.

"How…?" She started to ask, but he seemed to know just what she ment.

"I'm still as strong as ever, love," Wolf told her, "But you look beautiful."

"Don't get used to it. In a few months, there's going to no why I'll be able to fit in this dress. I'll be as large as Luna." Scarlet sighed and traced her hand over her belly.

Wolf caught her hand in his. "No. You'll always be lovely in my eyes."

Cress was freaking out, by the time Scarlet had gotten there. Iko was attempting to calm her nerves, but nothing seemed to work. Winter was rubbing circles on the girl's back. Scarlet took Cinder aside.

"Did something happen?" she asked her friend, "Because, I swear, if Thorne left her, I don't ceare if I'm pregnant. I'll go after him and I'll-"

"Oh, no! I think that Thorne's feeling the same way, honestly," Cinder whispered back, "Just last night, Cress was reading the stories that she had learned about before the revolution and, well, she's afraid that Thorne's not gonna be loyal to her. Cress had been saying that she's been dreaming of her wedding to Thorne for ages. She only wants a happy ending."

"Poor girl."

Cress whipped her eyes with a handkerchief that Winter passed to her. Iko cringed.

"No, Cress you're going to ruin your makeup!" she warned.

"It's okay, Iko. The wedding's not for another four hours," said Cinder, taking the handkerchief from Cress.

"What if- what if- Thorne decides that I'm n-not g-g-good enough! What if he leaves me!" Cress exclaimed, biting her lips a failed attempt to stop more tears from coming.

Winter passed the box of tissues over to Cress, who took one and blew her noise. Iko slid the trash can by the seat which Cress was on. She hadn't even gotten into her wedding dress. By now, Cress's dress was stained with teardrops.

"Cress, of Thorne does anything to you. Anything. All four of us will come after him. Trust me. Cinder will probably rip his head off while Winter sends her thousands of animal friends after him. Ikp, well, we know what Iko can do to him," said Scarlet, "We're here for you. And, Cress, in just a few hours, you'll become Mrs. Crescent Moon Darnel Thorne."

"I can't count the times that I've imagined that title on myself." Cress laughed. She still had her doubts, but it would be okay.

Soon, Cress was a princess. Her wedding just made the fantasy more real. The dress had a full skirt ending in a train. Little beaded flowers were sewn into the fabric. Cress's sleeves stopped at her elbows. Now she was a princess. Thorne was her prince. Together they would live happily ever after.

The end.

"Well, this isn't gonna be pretty," Thorne said under his breath.

"Thorne. Carswell Thorne. Cress is just as much in love with you as you are with her," Kai told him, "Maybe even more."

Thorne groaned. "I'm not good enough for her. Cress knows my reputation with woman. She was heartbroken that one time in the African Republic."

Wolf patted him on the back. A bit too strongly. After Thorne recovered, he straighten his tie. He drew in a deep breath.

"I can do this," Thorne told himself, "I can do this."

First came the 'flower girl' down the aisle. Because Cress didn't know many little girls, Scarlet volunteered herself. Well, not exactly herself, but her baby bump. Scarlet was the one who threw the petals down the aisleway.

Kai was asked to marry Thorne and Cress together. Thorne was glad to have Kai by his side. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to make it through the ceremony without fainting. If that ended up happening, Kai would be there to catch him.

After Scarlet made her way across, Cinder glided down the aisle with Wolf. The Maid of Honor and Best Man. Soon it was Cress's turn to make her way down. Jacin linked arms with her. Cress always wanted to have her father give her away at her wedding, but the dream couldn't come true. So Cress asked Jacin to do it. Winter followed the two in order to make sure that nothing happened to the bride's veil.

Cress was afraid that she wouldn't be able to make it to this day. After everything that happened to her before. But she had made it. All her daydreams would come true. She was going to marry the man that she had admired for ages. Carswell Thorne, who's picture always sent a flutter to her heart. Soon would be her husband.

On the other side, Thorne was trying to blink away tears. Soon Cress would be his bride. The sweet girl would become Cress Thorne. He loved the sound of it just as much as Cress herself. Kai patted his friend's back. Was this how Kai felt on his wedding day?

When Cress arrived at the pew, the guests sat. The couple turned to Kai, who started. The couple could barely pay any attention to him. Their minds kept going back to that one day they met. That one wonderful, horrible, terrifying day.

"The vows," said Kai to the happy couple.

Thorne cleared his throat. "Like stepping on air so blindly, I trust that you'll be there to find me. Like reaching through the blue I place my faith in you. I do believe."

Short. Simple. Beautiful. Cress felt her heart melting. She could only stare at Thorne in shock. He wrote that for her. The girl felt her eyes starting to water. This time, Thorne wiped away her tears.

"Some people long for a life that is simple and planned. Tied with a ribbon. Some people never sail the sea, cause it's safer on land, but I'd follow you to the great unknown. Off to a world that we call our own. Hand in my hand and we promise to never let go. We're walking a tightrope," said Cress, wiping away tears.

Kai was beaming. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As soon as he said the word, "kiss" Thorne had pulled Cress to him and let their lips touch. Their kiss was short, but sweet. Cress let her hands pull her husband closer to her. Thorne dug his hands into Cress's hair. When they parted the guests cheered. Scarlet and Wolf were holding hands with each other. If Cinder could cry, she would be bawling at that point, just like Winter. Winter had cried everyone else's weddings, the Thorne's was no different.

Carswell and Cress Thorne came out of the building with huge grins on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you there was going to be some insense fluff. This chapter was so much fun to write. Weddings and fluffy scenes like the one with Scarlet and Wolf before the wedding are two of my favorite things to write. Trust me.
> 
> The lyrics I used above for the vows (because I can not write these things to save my life) are from the musicals: The Greatest Showman (one of my favorite movies) and The Scarlet Pimpernel (slowly raising to the top as my favorite musical). I love The Scarlet Pimpernel. I recommend it to any musical lover (like me). It didn't get enough attention. At all. But if you listen to it, listen to the Original Broadway Cast Recording. Don't mess with any of the other crap. Just don't. Now I'm done with my rant.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any requests? Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending. I know it sounds rushed, but I was running out of ideas.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any requests? Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
